1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for modifying an aggregating propensity of metal oxide-containing solids, methods for using same and modified metal oxide compositions.
More particularly, the present invention relates to method for altering an aggregating propensity of metal oxide-containing solids, where the method includes the step of contacting the solids with an aggregation modifying composition. The present invention also relates to chemically modified metal oxide-containing solids having improved aggregating propensities. The present invention also relates to methods for aggregating particulate metal oxide-containing solids, especially in downhole applications and in any other applications where particulate metal oxide-containing solids aggregation is desirable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many situations, sand and other particulate metal oxide-containing solids are difficult and to handle, pour and process due to their inability to aggregate or to cling to each other or to form aggregates aggregated masses that flow in a more controlled manner.
Although several technologies now exist for tackifying such particulate solid with a tackifying agent, there is a need in the art of a different treating composition to cause such particulate solids to self-aggregate and to methods for making self-aggregating particulate solids.